


Don't make me think I fell for a quitter

by Ghostwriter15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter15/pseuds/Ghostwriter15
Summary: With the spoilers about Robert falling down the stairs; I've wrote what I'd like to happen because I know it won't happen on screen





	Don't make me think I fell for a quitter

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say I'm no expert on medical knowledge so if I've made any mistakes that the reason, hope you all like

Robert stumbled out his bathroom clinging to a bottle of whiskey as he hit the wall and giggled drunkly to himself. 

Robert steady himself before he saw his bedroom door and he pushed himself away from the wall and began to walked over. 

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are" sang Robert as he walked into his bedroom. 

Robert looked around the bedroom and fell on to the bed and signed sadly, it had been a week since he came home and his husband had gone, all Robert had left was a letter saying "I need time be back soon". Robert had no clue where Aaron was or how he was doing, so he turn to bottle and drank till he couldn't remember his own name. 

Robert sat up and took a gulp of the whiskey before shaking his head from the burn in his throat. 

"I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart, Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions, Oh, let's go back to the start" Robert sang the words as he turn his head and he saw a picture frame on his bed side which silenced him, a picture of Aaron, Robert and Liv from their trips to Wales, Liv was grinning along with Robert while Aaron was looking annoyed from his now destroyed phone.

Robert eyes burn with tears and within an moment of rage, he saw red and he threw the whiskey bottle away and it smashed against the far wall; sending glass and the liquid everywhere.

Robert signed as he looked around his room. 

"Nobody said it was easy, It's such a shame for us to part, Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard, Oh, take me back to the start" sang Robert as he stood up. 

Robert walked out into the hall and walked to the stairs with a sway in his step. 

Robert reached the stairs and grab the banister and began to walked down.

"I was just guessing, At numbers and...." sang Robert but his singing was cut short when his foot suddenly fell between one of the gaps in the stairs and before Robert could do anything, he fell.

Robert tumbled down the stairs, hitting his head and body of each steps before his body slammed on to the floor below.

Robert groaned as he looked around his vison was blurred and his head and body was throbbing with pain.

Robert eyes scanned around and he caught the glimmering of his wedding ring and he kept his eyes on the band till darkness surrounded him. 

15 minutes later.....

"Another day well done" said Doug as he sat down on the small sofa on the reception area of the local B and B.

"Maybe for you, I still have the night shift" said Diane as she wiped the bar.

Diane looked to the time and saw it was quarter past six.

"Have you seen Robert today?" asked Diane.

"No, David said he brought some drinks from the shop this morning" said Doug.

Diane signed as she threw the cloth down and walked to coat area. 

"I'm going to go and check on him, never seen him like this Doug" said Diane sadly. 

"I'm sure he fine" said Doug.

"Never the less, I'm going to see him" said Diane as she grab her coat and left the B and B. 

Diane walked down the village and came down to the Mill and knocked on the door.

"Robert" called Diane. 

Diane step back and looked around and frowned at the silence.

"Robert, love I'm coming in" shouted Diane as she push at the door. 

Diane open the door and walked into the home and gasped as she saw Robert at the bottom of the stairs.

"Robert" called Diane as she rushed over to him and bent down and saw he was unconscious, bleeding heavily from the head and his right leg. 

Diane looked around and reached into her pocket and grab her phone and pressed 999. 

"Hello, ambulance please, yes Mill Cottage Emmerdale Village, my step son I think he fallen down the stairs I don't know but he bleeding from the head and his leg and he not conscious" said Diane as he eyes filled with tears. 

15 minutes later......

"Diane" called Vic as she rushed into the house with Adam. 

"Here" said Diane.

"Is he ok?" asked Vic as the two rushed up to him. 

"No idea, he hasn't woke up" said Diane as she ran her hands through Robert hair.

"I'll ring Aaron" said Adam as he pulled out his phone. 

"Hello, paramedics" said a voice.

"In here" called Vic. 

Two blokes walked in and came up to Robert and began to look at him mad inspect his injuries. 

"Who we got here?" asked the first man.

"Robert Sugden, i think he was drunk and he must of trip and fell" stutter Diane as she pointed to the stairs. 

"Let's get him on a stretcher and out of here" said the second man as they became to move Robert.

"Aaron's not answering" said Adam.

"Just keep trying him" said Vic.

Adam nodded as Robert was lifted on to a stretcher and began to be pull him out of the house. 

"What happened?" asked Paddy as he rushed up to the house.

"Reckon he gone down the stairs" said Vic as everyone rushed out the Mill. 

"One person" said the first paramedic as he pulled Robert into the ambulance. 

"Diane go, we will catch up" said Vic.

Diane nodded as she climbed into the ambulance and the doors shut.

"Paddy, keep trying Aaron yeah" did Adam as he wrap an arm around Vic before they rushed up to his car. 

Paddy nodded as he reached for his phone.

Awhile later......

Vic and Adam rushed into the waiting room and saw Diane sitting in the waiting area.

"Diane" said Vic as they rushed over to her.

Diane looked up and signed.

"How is he?" asked Adam.

"Broken leg which he in surgery for and there going to check his head after" said Diane.

Vic signed as the two sat down.

"Has anyone got in contact with Aaron?" asked Diane.

"Paddy's trying" said Adam.

"How did it get like this?" asked Vic.

"We all know how" said Adam.

Vic opened her mouth to argue back. 

"Adam's right, everyone played their part, right now we have to focus on Robert" said Diane.

The two nodded and the three fell into silence. 

Awhile later......

Vic and Diane were in the family room, Diane was flicking through a newspaper as Vic played with her nails when Adam walked in.

"No one can get in touch with Aaron, messages been left guess we just have to wait" said Adam as he sat down.

"He going to be devastated" said Vic.

Adam nodded.

"Hate hospitals" said Adam as he looked around and signed. 

"We all do pet" said Diane understandingly. 

The door open and a doctor walked in.

"Robert Sugden family?" asked the doctor.

"Yes" said Diane as the three stood up.

"Robert has cuts and bruises and an broken leg but that been dealt with, the main issue is his head" said the doctor.

"What up with it?" asked Adam.

"I believe he has a fractured skull, we're going to take him for a head scan to find out for sure in a moment" said the doctor.

"What will be done if he has got a fractured skull?" asked Vic.

"Depends how bad, he could need surgery, is Mr Sugden husband on his way?" asked the doctor.

"We haven't been able to get in contact yet, why?" asked Adam.

"He will just need to sign some things, I'll come back and inform you all later, when we know more about Robert condition" said the doctor as he began to leave. 

"Wait" said Vic.

The Doctor turn to her.

"He was shot a few years back, this hasn't effect his old injury has it?" asked Vic worriedly.

"Thankful no" said the doctor before he left.

"Oh poor Robert" said Diane.

Awhile later.....

The residents were sitting across the pub when Adam walked in and everyone fell quiet and looked to him, in order to find out information. 

"You alright love?" asked Moria from the bar. 

"How's Sugden?" asked Cain.

"I'm fine mom, Robert has a broken leg" started Adam as he lent on the bar. 

"So coming out unharmed as usual" said Lawrence with a roll to his eye.

Adam turn to him and frowned. 

"Actually Robert in a induced coma from a fractured to his skull which he needs surgery on to help fix which could leave him with brain damage" said Adam.

Lawrence opened his mouth.

"Dad, no" said Chrissie softly. 

"Has anyone got in contact with Aaron?" asked Adam as he turn to the Dingle's. 

"Tried all afternoon, nothing, I've told Chas so if he rings her she will let him know" said Paddy.

"Guess it just a waiting game then" said Cain.

Everyone nodded as they went back to drinking their drinks quietly. 

The next day.....

Vic and Diane were in Robert hospital room, Robert had cuts and bruises across his arms and legs and his right leg was in a temporary cast and his head was wrap in a bandage as he was being helped to breath by the machines.

"Brings back bad memories" said Vic as she ran her hand over his.

"I know love" said Diane.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. 

"How is he?" asked Vic quickly.

"He had a good night which is the good thing, his surgery is set for two this afternoon, until then we just have to keep an eye on him" said the doctor as he looked to Robert's chart. 

Vic signed sadly and Diane wrapped an arm around her.

In the village.....

Aaron yawned as his taxi pulled up in the village and he nodded to the man before he climb out.

"How is he?" asked a voice.

Aaron frowned and turn to see Kerry and Dan walking up to him.

"Who?" asked Aaron as he narrow his eyes. 

"Robert" said Kerry with confusion. 

"How would I know, last time I saw him he was fine" said Aaron as he reached for his wallet. 

"You don't know" said Dan as the confusion clicked at the conversation between the three. 

Aaron frowned as tears rose in his eyes and he played with the ends of his jumpers as an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach. 

"Know what?" asked Aaron carefully.

Kerry and Dan share a look, both unsure how to tell Aaron. 

"What?" asked Aaron in a harsh tone which made them look back to him. 

"He got drunk and fell down the stairs in the Mill" said Kerry and Aaron eyes widen. 

"Last we heard, he was in a bad way" said Dan.

"How bad?" asked Aaron as he try to sallow the lump forming in his throat. 

"Very" said Kerry softly.

Aaron gasped as he looked around the village, his mind racing as he turn back to the taxi and open the door and jumped in.

"Hotton general" said Aaron.

"Mate I have another" started the taxi driver.

"Just drive" snapped Aaron.

The taxi driver nodded a drove off and Aaron looked down to his hand and ran his finger over his wedding ring as tears formed fell his eyes.

10 minutes later.....

Aaron brust through the hospital doors and ran up to the recipient desk.

"Hi, my husband was brought in, Robert Sugden" said Aaron quickly.

The nurse nodded and typed at her computer quickly.

"Yes, he in room 13 down the hall" said the nurse, pointing the way. 

Aaron nodded to her in thanks before running down the hall.

Aaron down the hall looking into the hospital rooms and he saw Diane and Vic in one and pushed the door open.

Diane and Vic turn around and Aaron stop at the door as he looked to his husband.

"Aaron pet" said Diane softly. 

Aaron looked up to Diane and wiped his eyes and he walked up to the bed.

"What the hell happened?" asked Aaron as he looked to his batter and bruised husband. 

"He was drunk, reckon he fell down the stairs, broken leg and he got to have surgery soon to try and fix his head" said Diane.

"Why?" asked Aaron. 

"He has a fractured skull" whisper Vic.

Aaron sniffed on a cry as he picked up Robert hand in his and kissed it quickly.

"I'm here Robert, I'm here" whisper Aaron as he pressed his and Robert hand on his chest. 

A few minutes later.....

A doctor walked into the room and the three looked up.

"This is Aaron, Robert husband" said Diane.

"Oh yes, Mr Sugden?" asked the doctor unsure.

"Dingle but call me Aaron" said Aaron. 

"I'm going to need you to sign some papers but we will sort out that once after we have Robert sorted for surgery" said The doctor.

"Will he be ok?" asked Aaron.

"Were hopeful this operation will help with healing his skull and then we have to check for brain damage so time will tell" answered the Doctor.

Aaron signed sadly as he looked to his husband.

"We do need to get him ready, so I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave" said the doctor. 

Diane and Vic nodded and began to leave.

"Can I have a minute with him?" asked Aaron softly.

The doctor nodded and the three left the room and Aaron watched the door close before turning to Robert.

"Listen to me, you fight yeah, you fight for me, Liv, us, even your son, you fight and when you wake up, we're going to talk like a proper couple, I want us to work Robert so please please wake up" said Aaron as tears spilled from his eyes. 

Aaron looked him over and lent in and kissed Robert cheek quickly.

"Love you" said Aaron quietly before he walked out the room. 

Awhile later.....

Aaron was sitting in the family room as he played with his ring as Vic and Diane sat beside him.

"Has he been bad since I left?" asked Aaron refusing to look up.

"He just been drinking, locked himself away" said Diane. 

"I shouldn't of gone" said Aaron as he pushed his head into his face. 

"You wasn't to know" said Vic.

"Still, I know what he like, he press that self destructed button" said Aaron. 

"You needed to get away, you both needed that space" said Diane.

"What if something wrong with him, last time I saw him I was telling him to get out my life, he going to think I meant it" said Aaron as he wiped his eyes.

"No he won't, you two love each other and he pull through, it what Robert does" said Vic. 

Aaron shook his head as he stood up and walked out the room. 

"Should we go after him?" asked Vic.

"I think it best to leave him for a few minutes" said Diane.

Vic nodded.

Awhile later.....

Aaron walked into the hospital room and saw Robert asleep on his bed and he smiled and walked up to him.

Aaron sat down on side of the bed and took Robert hand in his and began to stroke Robert hand softly.

The door opened and Aaron looked up to see a doctor.

"How did it go?" asked Aaron.

"As well as it could of gone, me and colleagues don't think he has brain damage, we will take him for a scan tomorrow to make sure" said the doctor.

Aaron nodded and smiled. 

"When will he wake up?" asked Aaron. 

"Soon, he will be in and out due to the drugs we've given him" said the doctor. 

Aaron nodded and turn to Robert. 

A few minutes later.....

Aaron was sitting silently as he stare at the wall, his mind all of thoughts trying to work out which one was correct.

Aaron suddenly felt Robert hand squeeze on his and Aaron snapped out his daze and saw Robert stir slightly and Aaron breath a sign of relief. 

Robert open his eyes slightly and frowned as he looked around the room before his eyes fell to Aaron. 

"What, how?" asked Robert tiredly clearly confused.

"I'll tell you when your not full of drugs, go back to sleep, it alright I'm going nowhere" whisper Aaron. 

Robert nodded before closing his eyes, falling back into a deep slumber. 

The next day.....

Aaron was sleeping, his head was on the bed as the rest of him was in a chair, his hand clinging to Roberts.

"Aaron" croaked Robert as he shook Aaron hand in his.

Aaron yawned as he sat up and he looked to Robert.

"Hay" whisper Aaron as he rubbed his eyes.

Robert looked around the hospital room.

"Why am I here?" asked Robert as he turn back to Aaron. 

"You was an idiot and fell down the stairs while you was off your face" said Aaron as he stood up.

"I don't remember" groaned Robert.

"It alright, I'm going to get a doctor and then I'll be straight back ok" said Aaron as he ran his hand over Robert head carefully. 

Robert nodded and Aaron kissed his head quickly before walking out the room. 

A few minutes later....

"You are lucky Mr Sugden" said the doctor as he finished looking Robert over. 

"Unless I have brain damage" said Robert.

"Don't think it make much of a difference" joked Aaron. 

Robert laughed before he hissed in pain.

"Your not showing signs of brain damage which is good, so we shall take you down for a scan later to make sure everything is alright and keep you in a few days then you should be free to go" said the doctor.

"Thank you" smiled Aaron. 

The doctor nodded before leaving and Robert signed. 

"I ache everywhere" said Robert as he looked over his body to see the many cuts and bruises. 

"You will, I said those stairs would hurt someone" said Aaron. 

Robert laughed before looking to Aaron who smiled nervously and sat down.

"Vic and Diane going to come in later and my lot send their best" said Aaron. 

"Why, it not like I deserve it" said Robert. 

"Hay don't talk like that" said Aaron. 

"It true, you left cause of me" said Robert.

"I left to clear my head and it did help and you nearly dying made me realised I don't want to lose you ever" said Aaron. 

Robert lay back and wiped his eyes.

"You should just leave me, all I ever do is hurt you even when I try so hard to make you happy" whispered Robert. 

"You do make me happy, were just messed up" said Aaron. 

"Think we proved that enough times" said Robert.

"Got the T-shirt and everything to prove it" laughed Aaron. 

Robert smiled and Aaron signed. 

"Look, I'm not saying it going to be easy but this whole thing has proven to me that we both need help, in different ways but help all the same" said Aaron.

Robert nodded.

"So what do we do?" asked Robert. 

Aaron breath in deeply and he grab Robert hand and pressed them together so they felt their wedding rings on their skin. 

"We get you out of here, and we talk about everything we hold nothing back and when we have an idea on what we're both feeling we work from there" suggested Aaron. 

"Yeah, I think it for the best" agreed Robert.

Aaron smiled and they fell into silence and Aaron looked to Robert and smiled lovingly. 

"Robert, you know" started Aaron. 

"I know" said Robert with a smile.

"You do?" asked Aaron. 

"Yes, I always know, I didn't fall for a quitter remember" smiled Robert.

Aaron smiled and quickly kissed Robert hand and they looked to each other and smiled, both knowing they were both starting to heal.


End file.
